


"I Did A Pregnancy Test"

by aw_doll_no



Series: Dialogue Generator [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_doll_no/pseuds/aw_doll_no
Summary: Clint rolls his eyes. "I did a pregnancy test," he explains. Reaching out he tries to take the plate from Bucky who takes it away again."Wait what?" asks Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Dialogue Generator [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	"I Did A Pregnancy Test"

**Author's Note:**

> my fics are getting longer :) but I'm not really happy how this one turned out tbh

Bucky sits on the armchair by the window reading a book. He lost interest awhile ago but he doesn't like leaving things unfinished and there are only few pages left. The apartment door slams open just as he turns the last one.

He takes a quick glance above the edge of his book to see Clint stomping through the kitchen. The archer looks annoyed as he takes a mug from the cupboard to get himself some coffee. Bucky continues to watch his boyfriend to the point where Clint takes his now full mug and stalks past Bucky into the bedroom. Ignoring him completely in the whole process.

A moment passes by and the apartment remains silent so Bucky turns his eyes back to the page to get it over with.

He's halfway through when Clint appears again to return his mug. The blonde even puts it in the kitchen sink. Which makes Bucky raise his eyebrows. "You ok, doll?" he asks calmly.

Clint stays quiet. His back tense. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the window.

"I'm an adult!" he throws his arms in the air with pure disbelief on his face.

Bucky blinks at him in confusion.

"I know, alright? I know." The archer holds up a finger to stop Bucky from talking. Who didn't even try to open his mouth. "I can be a bit reckless. And I'm not a big fan of doctors but I'm still alive. I can in fact take of myself." He's looking at Bucky as if he's trying to get some agreement.

"Um," he starts not knowing how to answer.

"Wow thank you." Sarcasm dripping of every word the blonde turns around to walk away.

Well at least he tries but Bucky leans over to catch his wrist, holding on. "Doll," he starts again with a soft voice. "I love you. And there are so many things that I appreciate. You got so many talents and there are _dozens_ of little things you do that make me weak. But I'm not going to lie to you, taking care of yourself is not your strong suit." Bucky tucks at Clint's wrist gently.

The archer sits down on the arm rest. He doesn't look annoyed anymore but defeated. Bucky doesn't like it.

"Hey," he says. Gently stroking over Clint's arm. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

Bucky watches as his boyfriend's face turns into a grimace. He seems reluctant to answer. Maybe a bit embarrassed.

"It's about Tasha. She wants me to take better care of myself. Accused me of not taking things serious. And I get it, somehow. But this time I actually tried and I thought I showed some good intentions but it wasn't good enough for her."

"Wait, you actually did something or you _thought_ of doing something?" Bucky sits up straight. He throws his not-yet-finished book on the floor.

"Well, I did a test."

"That's great. That's fantastic," Bucky exclaims excitedly. He turns a bit in his seat to face his boyfriend and puts his hands on his shoulders. "I'm really proud of you."

Clint looks surprised. "Uh, thanks?"

"Come, let's go to the communal kitchen we don't have any food left." Bucky gets up already thinking about what he will prepare to reward his boyfriend.

>>>\------>

Arriving in the kitchen Bucky starts making a sandwich. It's rather simple but Clint could live on coffee and pizza if someone would let him.

Tony is sitting at the table and Clint joins him. He doesn't get more than a nod from the billionaire because he's too busy fiddling with his tablet.

Drumming with his fingers Clint waits for Bucky to finish when Natasha comes in. Both pause and look at each other. She slowly approaches the chairs to sit down without breaking eye contact.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tony says. Attention switching between the tablet and the agents. But the two remain silent.

"Something like that," Bucky answers from the counter.

"He knows?" Eyes still set on Clint, Natasha raises an eyebrow. "What does he think about it?"

Clint face turns smug. "He's proud of me."

"And you should be too. You know how Clint is about this stuff. It might not look like much but he did _something_. Rather a little test than nothing. He's taking baby steps," Bucky explains while coming over with the plate in hand.

"Ya sure," Tasha says slowly, " _baby_ steps." Smirking she looks from Bucky back to Clint. "He has no idea, does he?"

"What is this all about. Tell me, come on." Tony sets down his tablet suddenly interested.

Clint rolls his eyes. "I did a pregnancy test," he explains. Reaching out he tries to take the plate from Bucky who takes it away again.

"Wait what?" asks Bucky.

"I did a pregnancy test," Clint repeats not noticing his boyfriends outraged expression. He's still tries to take the plate but Bucky holds it out of reach.

"I thought you did a test. A real test. Something medical."

Clint looks confused. "A pregnancy test is medical."

It's Natasha's turn to look smug. The I-told-you-so clear on her face. Tony on the other hand looks amused like he's watching a show. Neither say a word.

Bucky presses his lips together and takes a harsh breath. "You can't get pregnant, Clint."

"I know, duh. But a positive test could mean that I got cancer. It was negative by the way. So yay me."

Bucky is taken aback. He looks at the others for clarification.

"It’s correct that some forms of testicular cancer would cause a positive result on a pregnancy test," Natasha says to Bucky. She turns to Clint with a stern look. "But this isn’t a reliable form of diagnosis and wouldn’t diagnose every case of testicular cancer."

"I still think that counts just to add my two cents," Tony chimes in. "But birdbrain," he leans over the table to stage whisper at Clint, "if Bucky is anything like Pepper than he won't see it that way."

"You know what? I'm done here." Bucky turns on his heels and walks out, taking the plate with him. Clint watches him do so with a longin look.

"Aw, sandwich, no."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://aw-doll-no.tumblr.com/post/611288309693562880/i-did-a-pregnancy-test)


End file.
